


A Future Together

by Justwaitforit



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Multi, Senior year, Threesome - M/M/M, aromantic kenny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 22:37:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4642659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justwaitforit/pseuds/Justwaitforit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's their senior year.  Stan and Kyle will be going to college soon.  Kenny will be left in South Park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Future Together

“So where are you going to college, Kenny?” Ms. Broflovski asked, genuinely curious.  Her and Mr. Broflovski sat on the other side of the dinner table, while Kenny ate with Stan and Kyle on the other side.

“I’m not going to college,” he replied.  “I’m just going to stay here and work.”  Unlike when he was in elementary school, he was now incredibly talented when it came to hiding his emotions.  As a child, he was constantly annoyed by the fact that he couldn’t keep a poker face.  Everyone he ever came into contact with could read him like a Dr. Seuss book.  That wasn’t the case once he realized that his parka worked as such a handy safety blanket.

He’d grown out of it in middle school, but even if he hadn’t, he wouldn’t have worn it at the Broflovski dinner table.  Kyle’s mom was cool and he respected her too much to cover his face after she made him dinner, not to mention bite her head off for reminding him that his whole life would be packing up and driving away to some university.

Kyle and Stan weren’t going to college to learn.  They were going so they’d have the credentials to get a proper job.  This pissed Kenny off and made him absolutely the education system.

Kenny dropped out of high school in the middle of his sophomore year.  That was when his dad walked out.  Well, technically he had walked out several times, laying low for a few days before deciding to crawl back to his mom with a nice joint for them to share.  This time, though, he was caught driving under the influence for again, leaving him in jail without a penny to his name nor a penny to the names of his family, whom, at this point, had no interest in helping him, even if they could.

As a result, Kenny had to start working two jobs.  Kevin was almost trying to work.  He was almost always fired and every employed in South Park knew that.  Their mother was still working at the Olive Garden, doing well enough to not get fired, but also not putting enough pride in herself or her work to get any sort of pay-raise or promotion, despite the fact that no one had been working at the Olive Garden for as long as she has.

Every cent of Kenny’s earnings from Walmart and Pizza Hut went towards electricity bills and food for his family.  Another source of money was coming from Kenny’s art career.  He’d been drawing all of his life, but never took any pride or interest in his talent.  He didn’t even know his friends had any idea of his drawings until he dropped out of school, when Kyle and Stan both chipped in to buy him a drawing tablet.  Once they gave it to him, he went home and cried.  Ever since word got out that Kenny was dropping out, no one was surprised.  The cruel reality that no one believed in him in any way was spitting in his face, but Kyle and Stan disproved that with their gift.

After his shift at Walmart, he had two hours before his shift at Pizza Hut started.  Unfortunately, Stan and Kyle were at school during those hours.  During his hours of freedom, he’d take up a study room in the South Park Library.  With all the students at school, all the study rooms were empty.  This was convenient, since Kenny didn’t have a computer at home.  He was able to use the one at the library, and although he wasn’t given nearly as much time as he would’ve liked, it was enough for him to post a few of his pornographic projects online regularly.

Within a year, he was well-known to the fetish freaks of the Internet.  Those fetish  freaks put an extra $100 to $200 in his pocket every month.  Whenever he got a paid for a commission or paid from an advertiser from one of the many websites he posted his art on, he was incredibly tempted to throw away his money for condoms or weed or even ice cream.  He kept the money a secret though to keep his mom or Kevin from spending the money on one of those things.  Instead, he’d hide away the money in an envelope under his bed saved and labeled as “Karen’s college fund.”

Kenny would do anything to go to college and learn to become a better artist.  He could actually spend his time happily doing something he loved and maybe even making enough money to actually pay for Karen’s education.  He knew he was being an idiot, expecting to even make a dent in her tuition, but he prayed that with a scholarship, she’d be able to have the opportunities that were torn from him by fate.

In the corner of Kenny’s eye, he could see Stan frowning guiltily while staring at his food.  Kyle sat next to Stan and was trying to discreetly give his mom a look to let her know not to continue with the subject.

Kyle’s mom noticed his expression shortly after Kenny did.

“Hands-on work is just as great of an experience as college is,” she lied.  He probably would’ve believed her due to her tone if he hadn’t been thinking about this for three years now.  “You’ll be offered a lot of opportunities with all that job experience.”

Sure, he could probably become a millionaire CEO with all of his hours clocked in at Walmart.

Kenny didn’t say that out loud though.  He just smiled and continued eating his mashed potatoes.

“Wish I didn’t have to go to college,” Ike sighed.  He was 13, but already knew that school was bullshit.  The kid was a genius.  He was going to be a sophomore taking countless AP courses once summer vacation ends and he would probably end up curing cancer before he even applied to colleges.

“Ike, you’re so smart.  Why wouldn’t you want to go to college?” his father asked him.

Ike just rolled his eyes in response.  Of course he’d go to college, even if his parents weren’t forcing him too.  He was good at doing well in school.

“Do you have a girlfriend, Kenny?”

Kenny thought about it.  He slept around a lot during his sophomore year and the year afterwards.  Things were kind of weird when he turned 17 though.  South Park didn’t have any college students.  Everyone left South Park as soon as they got the opportunity.  So everyone in his hometown was either younger than him, or at least twenty years older than him.

When he was seventeen, everyone who had even the slightest interest with sleeping with Kenny had either done it or gotten over it.  He could only be with high school students, and at that point in his life, no one was really cared to rub their junk around with the poor junkie that had been out of high school for two years.

When Stan and Kyle were juniors, Kenny had someone new over every weekend.  Now, there was only one person.  Her name was Riley and Kenny was pretty sure that she was gay.  She came over to his place every Tuesday.  Kenny found out that her calculous teacher gave her class tests every Wednesday shortly after he noticed the trend in her attendance.  She’d come over with the intentions of getting high.  No one knew besides Kenny.  She was good at hiding her life from everyone else in South Park, but Kenny knew her entire life story the first time she texted him.

Riley was a nice, quiet blonde girl that was taking advanced classes that her parents obviously forced her to take.  Her hair was long, but was always unnaturally neat and held back in a pony tail.  She’d take off her glasses whenever she went to Kenny’s house and he could tell by the indent on her face that they were only ever off in his presence.  She probably didn’t want to acknowledge that straight A’s and a clean record that would make her Christian parents wordlessly proud wasn’t her whole story.  No one could deal with the shit her parents and friends put on her without needing to get a escape.  Getting high was probably the only way she could deal with the fact that she had secretly turned into one of the kids her parents used to warn her about.

Kenny never asked Riley if she was gay, but she never showed interest in him unless her sight was blurry due to her lack of glasses and overwhelming amount of THC in her system.  They’d fool around, but she only ever let him eat her out.  She wouldn’t suck his dick, but she’d give him a rim job whenever Kenny was up for it.  Kenny had a small body and a fairly high voice for his age, so he couldn’t imagine that Riley was thinking about anything other than girls while naked with him.

Sometimes he felt bad for her.  He wanted to tell her that she needed to tell her parents to fuck off.  She could come out and find herself a nice girl and take some classes that didn’t contribute to the slits on her wrists and the joints on her lips.  She could stop being the perfect, Christian daughter and finally be happy.

He understood her position though, and if anyone told him to do something for himself rather than his family, he’d probably beat the shit out of them, so he kept his mouth shut.  He figured that giving her someone to fuck that wasn’t 30 years old or giving her some STD and a nice break from her bullshit life was the best he could do for her.  She was also nice for him, since Kyle and Stan were constantly planning for college, which saying depressed him was an understatement.

“Um, sort of.” he answered.  She wasn’t really his girlfriend.  They didn’t love each other and they cared about each other in a very pathetic and objectifying way.  He wasn’t going to both explaining that though, especially not Ike and especially not at the dinner table.  He simply gave Ike that answer for the sake of simple conversation.

“So you understand,” he assumed.

“Ike, I know you care a lot about your girlfriend now, but I highly doubt you’ll still be together by the time you’re ready for college,” Ike’s mother told him.

“You’re lucky,” Ike told Kenny, ignoring his mom.

Ike may have been a genius but he was also a fucking idiot and Kenny would have loved to show Ike in the form of physical abuse.  Kenny was sick of people telling him what they thought they knew about his love life.  He loved vaginas and dicks and getting his body on top of any consenting person, but he was also sure that he was aromantic.  He often heard that he needed to find a girlfriend or that he just hasn’t met the right person.  He’d only ever used the term “aromantic” in front ofKyle, the only person whom believed and accepted Kenny’s orientation.  They were in middle school and Kyle had found a box of condoms in Stan’s backpack.  Stan was dating Wendy at the time.  Kenny was sure that those condoms were never actually used, but Kyle wasn’t so sure.  He ended up at Kenny’s house, crying his eyes out.  It’s tough to live in a town where there are only three out people and they’re all flamboyantly gay.  No one in South Park would be coming out as queer in their lifetime, so Kenny told Kyle that Kenny was an LGBTQ freak too.  He didn’t know whether or not it helped Kyle, but it helped Kenny a little.

After dinner, Ike and his parents started to head out.  They had plans to go to a show with Stan’s parents.  Stan, Kyle, and Kenny had no interest in joining them.  The three the Broflovskis had cleaned up nicely and left the three teenagers alone in front of the TV.

“Good night, boys!” Mr. Broflovski said at the door while he wife and adopted son walked onto the driveway.

“Night, Dad,” Kyle said, apparently unenthusiastic as he played on his XBox.

Kenny sat in the middle of the couch, with Kyle on his left, leaning on the edge of the couch, watching his game, and Stan on his right, slumped over and leaning on Kenny’s shoulder.

“I should probably get going too,” Kenny yawned while the door shut.  When they were kids, he just left whenever Stan left, but nowadays, Kyle’s parents leaving was a sign that Stan was planning on staying at Kyle’s.

Kyle paused his game and put down his controller.

“Not so fast,” he ordered.

Stan just laughed and turned over so he could put his hands on Kenny’s shoulders.

“What?” Kenny asked, unimpressed and actually a little annoyed by Stan’s suspicious grin.

Kyle didn’t say anything.  He just smirked at Stan and gave him a little nod.  Stan hesitated, but once his lips touched Kenny’s neck, his hesitations were gone.

“Holy-!” Kenny gasped.  He didn’t resist though.  His body grew tense with shock and a surprising amount of pleasure.  “What’s happening?”

Stan ignored his questions and kept working at Kenny’s neck.  Kyle cupped Kenny’s face and looked him in the eyes.

“We know you don’t have a girlfriend,” Kyle teased him.

“Yeah, so?  Why does that mean ‘seduce Kenny’ to you guys?”  Kenny adjusted his chin, giving Stan more room to work.  Stan noticed and appreciatively let his tongue lick from Kenny’s collar bone to his jawline.  Kenny gasped in response.

“Is that okay?” Kyle asked, admiring the sounds of Kenny’s breaths.  Their faces were dangerously close together.

Kenny tried to pout, but failed miserably due to the hot raven working at his neck.

“You guys are assholes,” Kenny snapped before pulling Kyle closer to him and kissing him.  Kenny could feel Kyle giggling before Kyle licked his way into Kenny’s mouth.

Kenny was claiming not to know what was going on, but he was well aware of what was happening.  Kyle and Stan knew that Kenny was well aware too.  Kenny had been insecure about being a charity-case all of his life.  Kyle and Stan never viewed Kenny as a charity-case though.  If anything, they viewed him as their baby.

When Kenny was still in school, Karen would make bagged lunch for Kenny and leave it in the refrigerator for him.  Kenny let her know that she didn’t have to do that, but she always insisted, since she had to get up earlier than him in middle school.  It wasn’t until Kenny was the major source of income in the McCormick house that he realized that the juice boxes and bags of chips in his lunch bags didn’t come from Karen.  Stan and Kyle would bring them to school and sneak them into his bag without letting Kenny know.  Kenny didn’t know why he never figured that out.  It was obvious that his parents couldn’t have purchased those snacks, but he just never really wasted any thought on what he was eating.  As a poor kid with siblings, he learned to eat whatever he could see and not think too much about it.

His parka was able to hide his bruises and cuts when he was a kid, but when Stan and Kyle matured a bit, they were finally able to see through Kenny’s disguise.  They noticed the limps or the groans whenever Kenny twisted the wrong way.  They’d both show up at his house with a movie on Stan’s laptop and a bucket of KFC to share.  They never made Kenny talk about it, but Kenny always knew that they’d listen if he asked them to.

They loved him and took care of him, but now they were going to destroy him more than anything else in this world ever had.  Even though he’d been beaten at emotionally and physically by his parents and even though he was imprisoned in a town that would soon populate no one but empty-nesters that never gave two shits about him and Timmy Burch, nothing was ever going to screw him over like Kyle and Stan’s college careers.  He didn’t blame them.  He was upset, but he didn’t blameKyle and Stan.  He’d be out of South Park in two seconds if luck would have allowed it, but he still felt like shit and they still felt like shit for making him feel like shit.

Kyle would be attending Yale, all the way on the other side of the country, making his parents proud.  Stan would be at the closest community college and working to afford a little apartment with Kyle, where they could start to make a life together, in love and happy and far away from South Park and Kenny.

That’d only be a month from now.  Kenny was counting down the days until his whole world was gone.  It felt so close normally, but in that moment, it felt like a millennium away.

Kyle’s lips were soft and he was disgustingly talented after four years of practice with Stan.  Stan sucked on Kenny’s neck and he knew he’d have a few hickeys to hide later.  Kenny surprised the three of them when he moaned a bit too loudly.  Kylepulled away and Kenny blushed furiously.  These two have got him so overwhelmed, he feels like a virgin.  It’s true he’s never had great sex, and he hasn’t even had good sex since he was 16, but he could already feel himself getting hard by the touches of his two best friends.

He didn’t want to look at Kyle, he was so embarrassed.  Kyle just laughed though and asked Kenny, “Bedroom?”

Stan pulled himself back and looked at Kenny, clearly eager, but waiting for Kenny’s approval.

Kenny rolled his eyes.  “Sure.”  He tried to play it all off like he really didn’t care that Kyle and Stan were all over him, but Kenny was harder than the both of them and was clearly melting into a puddle.  He shook and didn’t even know if he could stand up properly.

Stan and Kyle stood up and Kenny did too shortly afterwards.  That’s when Stan took Kenny into his arms and held him closely bridal style.  Kenny began to blush even harder.  He didn’t even try to pretend to fight it though.  He just wrapped his arms around Stan and hid his face in the crook of Stan’s neck while Stan carried him up the stairs into Kyle’s bedroom.  He could hear Kyle giggling and opening and closing his bedroom door.  Kyle would never be able to carry Kenny as effortlessly as Stan could with his football muscles.

He gently dropped Kenny onto Kyle’s bed.  Kyle was already on the bed waiting.  He sat on Kenny’s lap and thrust his hips, letting Kenny feel Kyle’s arousal.  Kenny moaned.  Stan sat next to Kyle and started unzipping Kenny’s hoodie whileKyle unzipped Kenny’s jeans.

Kenny would normally be totally into two hot dudes playing with his body like he was a lifeless toy.  But he cared about these hot dudes, so he wasn’t sure if he was ready to be the only one naked in the room.

He allowed them to undress him.  He sat up and took off his shirt right after Stan  took Kenny’s jacket off for him.  He also wiggled his legs out of his pants asKyle pulled them off for him.  His boner was tented by his boxers and he wanted nothing more than to see Stan and Kyle the same way.

“You guys too,” he instructed them firmly.  “Clothes off.”

Stan and Kyle didn’t object.  Kenny rested back on Kyle’s headboard and watched them take off their shirts.  Stan had a nice six pack and was easily the most fit boy in South Park.  His arm muscles were exposed without his sleeves.  Kylewasn’t nearly as buff, but his chest was insanely adorable.  He had a tiny touch of pudge on his belly.  Kyle would go on runs every day after school and go to Denver to run 5k’s and marathons with Stan often, but his mother’s genes would always keep him from having a buff body to match his boyfriend’s.

Kenny was licking his lips.  Stan started to take off his pants after his slipped his t-shirt off while Kyle was still unbuttoning his flannel shirt.  Kenny grew annoyed by this and started taking Kyle’s pants off for him.  When he heard the sound of Kyle’s pants being unzipped, he started to feel a little bad.  He didn’t want to cross any lines in front of Stan.  Stan didn’t seem upset though.  Once his jeans were off, he sat behind Kyle, wrapping his arms around Kyle’s waist so he could pull Kyle out of his pants while Kenny pulled the pants off like Kyle was a doll that couldn’t undress itself.  Kyle laughed and turned his head to kiss Stan while Stan and Kenny threw all of the garments carelessly onto the floor and out of the boys’ ways.

Kenny knew good and well that they had been planning to do all the work.  With anyone else, Kenny may have let them.  But he loved Stan and Kyle more than anything and he knew that they wanted to take care of him and let him know that they loved him (even though they were leaving him alone in the hellhole known as South Park, Colorado), but Kenny wanted to let them know that he loved them too and that he would rather die permanently than not forgive them.

He put one hand on each boy and guided them to lay down on Kyle’s bed.  It was clear by their expressions that this wasn’t their plan, but Kenny didn’t care.  He kept going with his plan.

Kenny turned to Kyle, whom was looking up at him.  “Where’s your lube?  Nightstand?”

Kyle grinned and turned his eyes to his bedroom floor.  “Pocket of my jeans.”

“God dammit,” Kenny cursed.

He got off of the bed and searched through the pile of clothes, looking for Kyle’s lubricant.  Once he found it, he sat in between Stan and Kyle’s bodies.  They were on their sides, making out, despite the fact that Kenny was sitting in the middle of them.  He put the small bottle of lube on his lap and reaching for Kyle’s boxers first.  He pulled them down to his knees and he gasped loudly at the suddenness.  He pulled down Stan’s boxers next while Stan continued to kiss Kyle.

Stan’s dick was clearly bigger than both Kyle’s and Kenny’s.  Kyle wasn’t ready to reveal himself, slightly embarrassed by the fact that he was clearly the most aroused of all of them, after having two boys’s mouths on him and Kyle previously grinding on him.  It was understandable that Stan, although decently erect, wasn’t as hard as them.

The bottle of lube was pretty small.  The plastic had been removed, but it clearly hadn’t been used.  They obviously bought it specifically for this occasion.  Stan andKyle must have some bigger tub scented like cucumbers and melon or some cheesy shit.  Kenny couldn’t care less though.  It felt satisfying to pour a generous amount of the lubricant into his palms.  He rubbed his hands together, warming them up because he was well-aware of the fact that he had a pretty cold body and it’d just be cruel to press his icy hands up to anyone’s dick.

He gave himself a moment to admire Stan’s penis.  Kenny and Kyle didn’t have foreskin, unlike Stan.  Kenny rubbed the foreskin with the tips of his fingers.

“Uhg,” Kenny groaned.  “I know we’re moving quickly, but, Jesus, Stan, get with the program.  Kyle and I are ready to put this dick of yours to work.”

Kyle cracked up at that statement while Kenny put his mouth on the tip of Stan’s penis.  While he mouth was kept occupied with Stan, he kept his hand occupied withKyle.  He kept his mouth and hand moving at about the same pace.  Moving slowly, so he could give them both the proper attention he believed they deserved.

Stan moaned loudly, not expecting Kenny’s mouth and separating from Kyle.  He moved from his side to his back, so Kenny could blow Stan more comfortably.  Kenny sucked and licked the tip of Stan’s dick softly and slowly and while rubbed the tip of Kyle’s dick just the same.  He grew impatient though.  Even when Kenny was fucking lots of people consistently, he never got the opportunity to put a beautiful cock like Stan’s inside of him.  He took advantage of the scenario and went down on Stan, feeling his cock at the back of his throat.  He licked the bottom of his shaft, as he pumped his head back up.  His long fingers were wrapped around Kyle and he moved his hand down with his head.  The taste of precum hit him like a punch in the face.

This got Kenny so excited that he was worried he was going to cum before both of his friends.  He was probably a freak for loving the taste of semen, but there are probably weirder aspects about him.  He started moving quicker, sick of waiting for him to orgasm in his mouth.

He took the hand that wasn’t working at Kyle and shoved it underneath of Stan.  He cupped his ass to give Stan a fair warning before rubbing his asshole.  Kenny barely got to know Stan’s ass at all before he was cumming in Kenny’s mouth.  Kenny let gravity do most of the work and held him breath, sucking Stan completely dry.  He licked Stan’s dick up and down until it started to grow soft.  Stan was panting loudly and Kenny hadn’t even noticed until he lifted his head up and moved to Kyle.

“Jesus Christ, Kenny,” he cried.

“Don’t ‘Jesus Christ’ me,” Kenny mocked.  “I haven’t gotten to suck a dick in years and you’re gone in minutes.  What kind of friend are you?”

Stan laughed at that.  “You’re the worst.”

“I’m the best.”

After Stan quickly recovered, he sat up and started sucking Kyle’s nipples while Kenny started sucking Kyle’s dick.  Kyle held Stan’s head.  His fingers fit in the tangles so naturally, it was like putting two puzzle pieces together.  Kenny looked up at them.  Kyle was lifting his head every now and then to kiss Stan’s lips and cheeks and forehead.

Kenny wasn’t used to seeing people in love.  His parents were never in love and the people Kenny often kissed were kissing him because they were hurt by someone whom had said that they had loved them.  Kenny, as a result, was no expert on love, but he could tell that what those two shared was certainly something special.  Kenny’s mouth was filled by Kyle’s dick, yet Kyle was holding Stan’s head close to his chest, whimpering softly, “Stan, oh, S-Stan,” like a baby that only knew one word.  It occurred to Kenny that he was trying to stay quiet so Kenny wouldn’t feel bad, but it really just made him feel more loved than anything else.  Stan was Kyle’s soulmate.  There was no one else in the world that was ever going to separate them.  Nothing in the world could make anyone doubt that the two of them were put on this earth for each other.  Kenny felt like he should look away and give the two some privacy.

That just let know Kenny must have meant a whole lot to them if they were sharing each other with him.  It didn’t occur to him until that moment how much this gesture actually meant.  With that thought in mind, Kenny took a hard pump and felt drool on his swollen lips as Kyle finally came.

“S-Sta-!” he started to yell as Kenny got him off.  Stan covered Kyle’s mouth with his own, keeping him from yelling out his name since this was supposed to be about Kenny.

“Shh,” Stan hushed between kisses.

Kyle panted harder than Stan had.  Kenny could practically hear his heart about to burst through his chest.  Stan kept on kissing Kyle until he recovered while Kenny did the same with his penis.  Kenny could hear Kyle whispering as quietly as he possibly could.

“S-shit.  Sorry, I,” Kyle whispered. “I didn’t mean to.  I fucked up.”

“No, no.” Stan replied.  Kenny heard Stan kissing Kyle between sentence fragments.  “You were so good.  You’re so fucking beautiful.  So perfect.”  His voice was lower than usual and it made Kenny’s cock throb so hard it was hurting him.

Kenny lifted his head and sat up.  His chin was smothered with drool and semen.  He swallowed one more time to take in the flavor before wiping his face onKyle’s bedspreads.  He shortly regretted it, since every blanket on the bed was drenched in sweat and jizz.  He reached for the floor and wiped his face off again with his hoodie before throwing it back onto the floor.

He looked at Stan, whose face was crimson red.  His hair pointed in all sorts of directions.  He must’ve been pulling his own hair while Kenny was blowing him, plusKyle was just playing with his hair.  Kyle’s hair, which was usually unbelievably messy, was sprawled all over the pillow under him, sweaty and gross.  Kenny laughed at them.  He likes to think that he reduced them to this, but he knows that it was mostly them being in the presence of each other.

Kenny laughed and they both looked up at him, smiling sheepishly and beautifully.  They then looked to each other for a tiny moment before sitting up in unison.  They pulled their boxers off and Kyle took Kenny’s off of him and threw them onto the floor.

“Hope you’ve had your fun,” Stan said as they pressed his body down onto the bed.

“Give me your best,” Kenny told them as he put his hands on the back of his head like he was about to watch TV.

Kyle grabbed the bottle and created a thin layer of lubricant around his fingers before giving it to Stan.  Stan filled his palms with lube while Kyle lifted Kenny’s legs.  Kenny let his thighs fall to his chest while Kyle cupped Kenny’s ass.  He rubbed his cheeks before moving to his asshole.  Kenny sighed calmingly and started to grab his dick and masturbate.

He closed his eyes and let himself relax and let his body grow soft and his dick throbbed harder and harder.  Stan’s hands were placed on top of Kenny’s as he helped him jack off faster.  Kyle licked around Kenny’s rim and Kenny forgot a rim job could feel so fucking good.  Riley was a goddess for going down on Kenny, but she was always shitfaced while doing so.  Kyle knew what he was doing.  His tongue danced around Kenny and Kenny couldn’t relax any more.  His body shook grossly and furiously.  His body glowed with a thin layer of sweat.  Kyle stuck his tongue inside of Kenny and then Kenny was completely and entirely gone.  Stan and Kylekept working until Kenny was entirely empty.

Kenny felt like he had emptied out everything he had.  His heart and his mind and his soul had all completely escaped his body.  He was full of nothing but oxygen, which allowed him to float away from South Park.  He floated away from this country and it’s cruel education system and away from this world that had fucked him over so terribly.  He let himself lose himself under the warm touches of the only people he had ever had the privilege of getting to truly love.

“Woah, dude, you okay?” Kyle asked, pulling Kenny back to Earth.

It was okay though because on this particular spot on Earth, Kyle and Stan were looking at him, both of them filled with a love that made Kenny feel like he had just won the lottery.

Kenny gave them a goofy and smile.  His vision was blurry and the room reeked of sex.  He adjusted the pillow under his head.  “H-hell, hell yeah,” he assured them.

He lifted his arms up to invite the two of them in.  They both rested their heads on his shoulders.  Stan pulled the gross blankets over their bodies.  Once they were laying down, Kenny wrapped his arms around them and held them both so closely, he was afraid their bodies, which were too precious to touch, would collapse in grasp.  Kyle played with Stan hair with one hand and held Stan’s hand with his other one.  Stan kissed the little sweat droplets on Kenny’s chest.

“I never really got the whole romantic love thing,” Kenny started, picking his words carefully.  Stan and Kyle looked up at him, both resting their ears on his chest.  “Sex has never really been anything more than sex.  But, fuck, guys.  I love you guys so much.”  He squeezed their shoulders, afraid he might die of overheating from their collected body heats.  “And, I don’t know.  I’m probably never going to feel anything close to that ‘special’ feeling you guys feel alone together, but, shit, if that wasn’t one of the most special things I’ve ever done or felt.  I love you two more than anything and this means a lot to me.”

“Kenny?” Kyle said.  Despite the fact that he just had a threesome with two other dudes, he sounded so little and so innocent in the arms of Stan and Kenny.  Kenny wanted to put him in his goddamn pocket, he was so small and perfect as he pet Kenny’s hair.

“Yeah, Kyle?”

“We want you to come to Connecticut with us.”

“Oh, Jesus.”  Kyle shut his eyes tightly.

“Kyle’s roommate called him the other day,” Stan added.  “He decided to go to some school by his family.”

“It might be a little packed.”  There was an obvious concern in Kyle’s voice.  It was probably because of Kenny’s upset expression.  “But it won’t be for long!  The three of us will easily be able to afford an apartment together.  It’d be so awesome, Kenny.”

Kenny frowned.  He could feel tears pinch the backs of his eyes.  He was so exposed right now, physically and emotionally, that he couldn’t focus on hiding anything he was feeling.  He felt like a little kid again, trying to tell his aunt that he wasn’t upset while sniffling violently and letting plump tears fall down his cheeks.

“Guys, please don’t ask me to go to Connecticut,” he begged.  “I can’t leave Karen alone.”

“What about Kevin and your mom?” Stan asked.  “They both work.”

“My mom doesn’t make shit and Kevin can’t hold a job for shit.  I’m the only one she’s got,” his voice was cracking and he didn’t want to say anything else, but he couldn’t stop himself.  “I promised her I’d always be there for her.”

Kenny could feel Kyle frown as Kyle wrapped his arms around Kenny’s neck in a warm hug, hiding his face in the crook of Kenny’s neck.  Stan sat up, letting Kenny rest on him.  Kyle rubbed Kenny’s back as Stan took Kyle’s place in petting Kenny’s messy blond hair.  It was thin and greasy.  It was also cut in weird angles since his mom cut it for him.  It looked nothing short of gorgeous on Stan’s fingers though.

“Kenny.  She’s 16.  And you know better than anyone how strong she is,” Stan told Kenny.  He hid his face in Kenny’s hair and inhaled his scent.  He smelt like weed and the library.

“We don’t wanna go anywhere without you,” Kyle said, speech muffled since he was still hidden in Kenny’s neck.

“You need to get out of here, Kenny,” Stan told him, lifting his face to rest his chin on the part of Kenny’s hair.  “Karen’s graduating after her junior year and colleges are going to be throwing scholarships at her.  You can’t be stuck here when she’s gone in a year.  This place is going to kill you.”

Kenny laughed smugly at that.  “Look, I’ve been saving up money for her.  Kevin and my mom can definitely afford to keep a roof over her head and food on her plate with me gone, but I wanna save up a college fund for her.  You’re right.  She probably will graduate a year earlier, which is great, but it isn’t enough time for me to make enough money for her.  How long is it going to take me to get a job after moving to Connecticut?  I can’t afford to miss a day of work.”

“What money?” Stan asked.

“My art.  I’ve been making money off of it online since you guys got me that tablet.”

“Really?” Kyle asked, suddenly excited and temporarily forgetting their conversation.  “How much have you made?”

“$5,233.67,” Kenny answered without hesitation.  He’d been keeping count of the money closely, constantly afraid of it being stolen or lost.

“Jesus, Kenny!” Stan exclaimed.  “That’s incredible.”

“When do you draw?  At night?” Kyle asked.  “You’re always working.”

“I have two hours between jobs.  I draw at the library,” he explained.

Kyle laughed at that.  They all knew that there was no way he was making money on anything other than porn.  “You draw porn at the library?”

“Yeah, it’s not classy, but it makes money.  Not a lot.  But it’s not nothing.”

Kyle was smiling, but Stan’s voice suddenly became more seriously.  “Kenny, you’ve made that from less than two hours of work a day.”

“Probably about an hour a day, I guess, between rides and getting ready for work.”

“And you’ve been doing that since, when?  January of sophomore year?”

“I guess so.  But I started making money in early March I guess.”

“Kenny, you could make real, good money if you had time to work each day,”Kyle said, impressed and excited by Kenny’s secret.  “You’d improve so much and demand and supply would grow.  You’re just doing this casually as a kid and making as much money as you do at Walmart.  If you made this a job, it could become a career.”

Kenny oped his eyes and looked at Kyle.  Kyle’s eyes were glowing with pride and excitement, as if Kenny had just given Kyle a million dollars.  Kenny couldn’t help but laugh at Kyle’s ridiculous response.  “You know, Kyle,” Kenny said, rubbingKyle’s shoulders, “you’re the smartest person I know.  You were top in your class for fuck’s sake.  But sometimes you can be a real idiot.”

“How am I being an idiot?”

“Kyle, every single person that’s ever looked at me knows I’m trash.  You’re letting the fact that I swallowed your cum blur your judgement.”

"Just think about it," Kyle smirked.

Stan tightened his grip around Kenny and sighed happily.  Kenny began to relax as his best friends fell asleep next to him.


End file.
